Pasado, presente y futuro
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: ¡Cómo odiaba a ese estúpido engreído!... ¿Qué hacía en la misma casa con Draco Malfoy? ¿Quien era esa mujer reflejada en el espejo, igual pero diferente a mí?... ¿Malfoy y yo juntos? Quizás éramos compañeros de piso... ¿a quién quería engañar?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

_No entendía el comportamiento humano. No entendía cómo las féminas de medio Hogwarts podía estar deseando que él les brindase una estúpida sonrisa._

_Era un gilipollas con todas las letras y en mayúsculas. Era un engreído y un narcicista y un... arggggg. _

_Le odiaba, con toda mi alma._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Vienes malhumorada- la voz de Ron me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le miré furiosa, pagando mi frustración con él._

_-No me hables, Ronald- Seguí por mi camino, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y Harry. Pasé por la sala común y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. No me desvestí, ni siquiera me quité los zapatos, tan sólo me tumbé en la cama y suspiré varias veces, intentando controlar el torrente de lágrimas que siempre venían tras un cabreo. _

_Odiaba llorar. Nunca lo hacía en público y siempre solía ocurrirme después de la que la ira me recorriese el cuerpo y la mayoría de las veces el causante era él._

_Draco Malfoy se podría decir que era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que me ponía de los nervios, en el mal sentido. Le odiaba, no encontraba otro sentimiento hacia él. Odio, odio y más odio. Me hervía la sangre con tan sólo pensar en él._

_No pude controlar las lágrimas y cayeron rápidamente por mis mejillas, enfureciéndome aún más y odiándolo más si esque era posible. _

_Siempre tenia un estúpido insulto para mí, siempre tenía la frase perfecta o llegaba en el momento exacto para hacerme sentir la mayor vergüenza de mi vida._

_Cada día, a cada hora, debía andar con pies de plomo intentando que todo me vaya bien, intentando no encontrármelo por ningún pasillo, evitándolo como si le tuviese miedo._

_Las lágrimas se secaron en mis mejillas y me enfadé conmigo misma. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo a un estúpido engreído como él. Me sentí estúpida por haber estado temiendo encontrármelo cada día. Él debía de haberme temido a mí._

_Tomé una decisión: desde el siguiente día no temería encontrármelo, contestaría a sus insultos y sacaría esas palabras hirientes que no me gustaba sacar. _

_No me dejaría pisotear más por un Malfoy y menos uno como Draco._

_Urdiendo un plan me fui quedando poco a poco dormida._

* * *

><p>El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta y me despertó. Las ventanas de mi habitación siempre estaban cerradas, a no ser que alguna de mis compañeras la hubiese abierto. Molesta abrí los ojos encontrándome en una cama enorme, con sábanas doradas y cubierta con una colcha verde. Desconcertada miré a mi alrededor. No estaba en mi habitación. Me levanté asustada de la cama deshecha para darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Un gritito se me escapó por los labios y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a encontrar algo de ropa por la espaciosa y extraña habitación.<p>

Una exclamación de asombro salió de mis labios cuando me miré en un espejo justo al lado del armario. Esa mujer que se reflejaba no era yo. Bueno, sí era, pero no como me recordaba del día anterior.

Mi pelo alborotado no era tal, estaba rizado, pero caía en suaves hondas por mi espalda. Mi cara no era tan redonda como siempre y podía ver la madurez en mis facciones. No pude evitar echar un vistazo, asombrada, a mi cuerpo desnudo. Seguía siendo delgada, pero ahora tenía curvas, unas curvas muy femeninas que me hicieron sentirme muy a gusto conmigo misma. Mis pechos estaban más llenos y mis piernas mucho más torneadas.

Salí de mi burbuja para recordar que me había levantado en una habitación que no era la mía y con un cuerpo algo diferente. Abrí el armario encontrándome con ropa de hombre y de mujer mezcladas. Cogí lo primero que vi; una camisa negra de hombre y unos pantalones de pijama rojos que, al parecer, me quedaban perfectos.

Temerosa me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

En ese momento me di cuenta, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, que no estaba en Hogwarts, sino en una casa espaciosa y grande. Una casa _muggle_.

A mi izquierda encontré una habitación con la puerta abierta, en la que había una cama con sus respectivas mesillas y un armario vacío. La siguiente puerta era un baño y dejé de investigar habitaciones cuando vi las escaleras.

Un tramo iba hacia una planta superior y otra a la inferior. Bajé lentamente, sin saber qué iba a encontrarme abajo. En ese momento recordé que no tenía mi varita y me dio miedo bajar completamente.

¿Y si me habían secuestrado? Quizás había ido a Hogsmade y un loco me había raptado, refugiándose en el Londres muggle, ya que era más difícil para los magos rastrearlos.

La película de mi cabeza se fue volando cuando recordé que lo último que hice el día anterior fue dormime en mi cama. Y dudaba mucho que algún mago loco hubiese entrado especificamente en mi habitación de Hogwarts para raptarme y llevarme a su casa muggle. Además que estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que yo no era exactamente como me recordaba.

Bajé completamente las escaleras para encontrarme con un espacioso salón decorado de rojo y verde.

Estaba ensimismada mirando el salón, buscando fotos o algo que me diese una pista de quién vivía ahí, que no escuché la puerta abrirse. Tampoco escuché los pasos acercándose a mí.

Pegué un grito cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-Tranquila, soy yo.-Me susurró en el oído una voz aterciopelada, muy dulce, claramente de un hombre. Estaba tan asustada que ignoré el estremecimiento al sentir sus labios tan cerca de mi oreja.

Intenté soltarme del agarre, pero me fue imposible. Sus brazos parecía de acero. Escuché una risotada proveniente del desconocido que, al parecer me conocía, detrás de mí. Enfurecida hice lo que mejor se me daba en situaciones así. Me incliné hacia delante y encajé mi madíbula sobre su brazo derecho, mordiéndole fuertemente.

Dolió como los mil demonios, pero él me soltó, con una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Qué coño haces Hermione?- Esa voz... petrificada me di la vuelta lentamente encontrándome cara a cara con mi apresor. Mi boca formó una perfecta "o". Draco Malfoy, con el pelo más largo, más alto, más guapo, más... oh, por Merlín, ese hombre estaba buenísimo.

No, no podía ser él. Entonces alzó la mirada, que antes había estado escaneando el mordisco de su muy bien formado brazo, y su mirada gris se cruzó con la mía. Definitivamente era Draco Malfoy, aunque sus ojos ya no tuviesen ese hielo caracterísico cuando me miraba.

-¿Aún sigues enfadada por lo de anoche?- Su voz seguía igual. No la reconocí en un principio porque sonó demasiado dulce para salir de sus labios. Cuando gritó o cuando me hablaba como en ese momento, podía reconocerla de inmediato.

-Sí- Mentí y al mismo tiempo dije la verdad. La última escena que recordaba con él era una discusión, una de tantas, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era la última vez que la Hermione de ese momento había estado con él.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Siempre estás igual, con tus estúpidas inseguridades- sus palabras me sorprendieron. Realmente nadie sabía lo insegura que era ya que escondía todo tras la fachada de sabelotodo.- Cuando se te pase el enfado avisame.- Gruñó. Dio un paso seguro en mi dirección y yo retrocedí.

Bufó sonoramente y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

¿Qué hacía yo en la misma casa con Draco Malfoy? Y lo más sorprendente esque era una casa muggle, en el Londres muggle. Malfoy jamás se "rebajaría" a vivir con muggles, y tampoco aguantaría sin usar su magia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Además de que no era el mismo con el que había discutido horas antes en Hogwarts. Estaba más maduro (no sólo de cuerpo) y me miraba... raro.

¿Relamente viviría en esta casa con él? Eso significaba que tenía una relación con él. Un sentimiento extraño me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ello.

¿Malfoy y yo... juntos?

Nah, eso era imposible. Nos odiábamos. Siempre había sido así. Yo le odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser, jamás tendría ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ese... estúpido.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. _Relación amorosa_ era imposible. Además antes de despertarme mantenía una relación con Ron...

En ese momento recordé a mis amigos. ¿Dónde estaban?

Recorrí el salón con la mirada hasta encontrar el teléfono. Bingo.

Si yo vivía en el Londres muggle, Ron y Harry también deberían.

Debajo del teléfono había una agenda cubierta de cuero. La cogí y abrí por la letra H.

No había rastro de ningún Harry Potter. Por si acaso también busqué por el apellido, pero nada. Había nombres que no sabía quienes eran, no los había escuchado jamás.

Busqué a Ron y tampoco lo encontré, pero si encontré a Ginny.

Marqué su número y esperé hasta que Ginny, con la voz algo cambiada contestó.

-_¿Hermione?_

-Hola Ginny... Verás, necesito encontrar a Harry o a Ron. Me ha pasado una cosa muy rara...

-_Acabas de coger vacaciones, creo que deberías descansar un poco de estos dos._

-Es importante, Ginny.

-_Harry está de viaje._

Y colgó. Me quedé estupefacta mirando el teléfono, sin creerme aún que Ginny me hubiese cortado la llamada. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

La llamé de nuevo, y ésta vez no contestó.

-Será zorra- el insulto salió sin pensármelo, estaba cabreada.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí en el baño. Me miré en el espejo por segunda vez en la mañana y volví a impresionarme con lo cambiada que estaba. Me veía incluso guapa.

Lentamente me desvestí y dejé la ropa encima de un mueble. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y esperé unos minutos hasta que se pusiera caliente. Mientras tanto observé los productos de higiene de la bañera.

Abrí la puertecita del espejo, encontrándome con productos femeninos y masculinos juntos. No estaba nada ordenado, y me sorprendía, ya que yo era bastante ordenada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando vi la caja de preservativos abierta. Tragué en seco.

Quizás Malfoy y yo éramos compañeros de piso. Él dormía en la habitación que descubrí al lado de en la que desperté. Quizás nos llevábamos mejor y esos preservativos eran de él, de las chicas que metería en casa...

¿A quién quería engañar? A mí misma, por supuesto. Suspiré y me metí en la ducha.

Tras unos largos minutos debajo del agua cálida descubrí que no había buscado una toalla. Allí, colgada en un perchero, había una negra. No sabía si usarla o no porque no sabía de quién era. No me apetecía nada usar una toalla que Malfoy hubiese utilizado antes.

Acabé cogiéndola y envolviéndomela alrededor del cuerpo. Salí corriendo, con el pelo chorreando, mojando todo el camino hasta la habitación de por la mañana. Me sequé el pelo allí mismo y también el cuerpo.

Entre la ropa desordenada del armario encontré unos vaqueros que me quedaban perfectos y una camiseta negra algo holgada. Tras rebuscar en los cajones descubrí la ropa interior, no sólo de mujer. Me sonrojé al ver la ropa interior de Malfoy mezclada con la que supuse sería mía. Era algo muy íntimo y me daba muchísima vergüenza.

Después de vestirme y peinarme busqué unos calcetines y, sinceramente, los que encontré no sabía si eran de hombre o mujer, pero igualmente me los puse. Encontré unas botas en el suelo y me las coloqué.

Bajé las escaleras, en el perchero de la entrada había un bolso, lo cogí sin mirar qué había dentro y salí a un día algo soleado de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Definitivamente me había perdido. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, me había pasado el día entero vagando por las calles de Londres, sin saber a dónde ir. Casi no había comido nada y no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo volver.

Ciertamente no quería volver, pero los pies me estaban matando. No pensé cuando me calcé esas botas infernales.

Me senté en un banco en medio de una acera bastante transitada y rebusqué en el bolso. Encontré mi DNI con mi dirección y el móvil con 18 llamadas perdidas de Draco. Las cuales oí y no me dio la gana de contestar. Horas antes había descubierto que tenía 23 años al ver la fecha en la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

Resignada llamé a un taxi, encontré el número en la agenda del teléfono.

40 minutos después estaba parada delante de la puerta de _la casa. _Dudé si llamar o no, y opté por sacar las llaves que había en el bolso y probar con 4 diferentes antes de dar con la que abría la puerta.

La luz del pasillo estaba encendida y en medio de éste se encontraba un Draco Malfoy enfadado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde coño has estado!?- Su voz daba escalofríos. Me recordó al Malfoy que dejé en Hogwarts horas atrás, aunque en el fondo pude notar la preocupación en su voz.

Deseché la idea inmediatamente.

-¿A ti qué te importa?- Mi respuesta lo enfureció más porque en dos pasos estaba justo delante de mí, agarrándome por el brazo cuando notó que saldría corriendo por donde había venido.

-¿Ésta es tu manera de castigarme?

-No sé de que hablas. ¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- Grité.

No quería que me tocara, no me gustaba la sensación de sus frías manos sobre mi piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y no entendí por qué, y poco me importó ya que soltó mi brazo. Le reté con la mirada y descubrí dolor en sus ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Te he dejado algo preparado de cena...- susurró, pasando por mi lado y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Me quedé algo estupefacta ahí en medio del pasillo. Cada vez entendía menos.

¿Malfoy haciéndome la cena? Seguro que estaba envenenada.

Por simple curiosidad entré en la cocina. Era espaciosa, con todos los electrodomésticos de acero y decorada de morado y blanco. Una cocina no demasiado femenina, pero sí con su toque.

Encima de la mesa encontré un plato con puré de patatas y huevos revueltos. Me quedé sorprendida al ver mi comida muggle preferida, ¿preparada por él?

No pensé demasiado en el posible envenenamiento porque mi estómago rugió muy fuerte. Antes de darme cuenta estaba calentándolo en el microondas y sentándome en una de las sillas a comer.

Un sonoro gemido de placer se escapó de mis labios cuando lo probé. Por Merlín, estaba delicioso.

¿Envenenado?

Quizás, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

Cené en un tiempo límite y tomé algo de helado de postre.

Tras haber comido, todo el cansancio del día se apoderó de mí. Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies, recordando el dolor que había tenido durante todo el día. Me senté en la cama, deseando que cuando Malfoy llegase, se acostase en la otra habitación. O simplemente que no llegase nunca.

Me desvestí y me coloqué una camisa azul marino, sin importarme que fuese o no de él.

El sueño se apoderó de mí en cuanto mi cabeza se recostó contra la almohada y en ese instante pensé que quizás todo esto era un sueño y, al despertar, estaría de nuevo en mi habitación de Hogwarts.

Desperté cuando algo cálido que nunca antes había sentido rozaba mis mejillas, después mis labios y, por último, mi cuello. Me estremecí involuntariamente y me obligué a abrir los ojos, a pesar del sol que entraba por la ventana. Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos grises mirándome con deseo.

Todas las imágenes del día anterior vinieron como un torrente a mi cabeza. Gemí. No podía ser cierto.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Malfoy se apoderó de mi boca, besándome intensamente.

Abrí los ojos asombrada, sin poder creérmelo.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando de mí. Ignoré el cosquilleo de placer de mi vientre e intenté apartarlo, lo único que conseguí fue que metiese su lengua en mi boca y acariciara la mía. Sin saber por qué, se me aguaron los ojos y me dejé llevar unos segundos.

Tenía que reconocer que besaba bien.

Muy bien.

_¡Reacciona! ¡Es Malfoy! _Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, que no sabía cuando los había cerrado y, con todas mis fuerzas, lo conseguí apartar.

-¿Se puede saber qué...?- Mi frase quedó a la mitad cuando Malfoy se abalanzó sobre mi cuello, justo en ese punto hipersensible que él no debería saber que existía. Si hubiese estado de pie, las piernas me hubiesen temblado y, seguramente, habría caído al suelo.

No podía pensar cuando su lengua y sus dientes jugaban en mi cuello, me era imposible.

Volví a la realidad cuando una de sus manos acarició uno de mis senos, para luego ejercer algo de presión sobre él.

Jadeé.

No estaba preparada para eso.

-Para. Estate quieto, por favor.- Intenté apartarle con las manos, pero tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Estás muy sexy con mi camisa puesta, cariño.-Su voz salió ronca por la excitación. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Lo noté bajo las sábanas.

Volvió a acaparar mis labios, mientras sus manos desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de la camisa. De _su _camisa.

-¡Malfoy, para ya, joder!- Grité. Con un sonoro bufido se apartó de mí y se sentó en la cama, dejando su espalda desnuda a la vista. Estaba tenso y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Reprimí el impulso de pasar las manos por su espalda, para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No tendría que reprimir ningún impulso, no debería de haber impulsos tratándose de Malfoy.

-No sé qué más quieres que haga, Hermione. Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento.- Su voz sonaba ahogada con las manos aún en su cara. No supe qué decir.

De repente se levantó dejando a la vista su trasero. Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo. Recogió sus calzoncillos del suelo y se los colocó. Me miró, furioso.- ¿Ya he dejado de ser "Draco" para ti? ¿Estamos como en el colegio? Porque no recuerdo haberte vuelto a llamar "sangre sucia"

La sangre me hirvió.

-Quizás si no te hubieses pasado 6 años llamándomelo podría haberlo olvidado- mi voz sonó más fría de lo que realmente quise.

-Sí, y me he pasado otros 6 años disculpándome cada día, a cada hora y a cada minuto.

-No seas exagerado, Malfoy.- Dije burlona. Él siempre tendía a exagerarlo todo.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Gritó. Otra vez vi ese dolor en su mirada. Le dolía que le llamase por su apellido y no quería pararme a pensar por qué.- Estoy harto de tus malditos celos.

Sus palabras me dejaron fría. ¿Celos? ¿Yo celosa de quién?

-¿Qué...?

-Lo he dejado todo por ti, maldita sea. He dejado a mi familia, mi dinero, a mis amigos, incluso me he venido contigo a vivir aquí. Estoy viviendo como un jodido muggle, por ti. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? No voy a acostarme con ninguna otra, Hermione. Que alguna mujer se me insinúe no significa que yo vaya a caer.

-Eso decís todos- las palabras salieron solas, ni siquiera lo pensé.

Malfoy se arrodilló, para quedar a mi altura, ya que aún seguía sentada en la cama.

-Ten más confianza en mí, nena. Llevamos más de seis años juntos, ¿por qué no confías en mi?- No respondí su pregunta, estaba en shock. ¿¡Seis años!? Eso significaba que estábamos juntos en Hogwarts... No, no, no... Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "No"

Era imposible, impensable que él y yo estuviésemos saliendo en el colegio. Yo le odiaba, es decir, le odio. Aún no podía creerme que pudiésemos vivir juntos en un futuro. No, esto no era el futuro, era un mal sueño del que despertaría tarde o temprano.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿estás bien?- Su mano rozó mi mejilla y mi corazón se aceleró.

-No me toques- gruñí. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi corazón? Me aparté de su caricia y me levanté de la cama.

Malfoy suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en ésta, abatido.

-Vete a la mierda, Granger- susurró. Le miré sorprendida y enfadada y él me miraba serio. Dijo las palabras con asco, como en Hogwarts, pero ésa vez todo era una fachada. El frío hielo de sus ojos estaba derretido cuando me miraba. Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y un cosquilleo se fue formando en mi estómago.

-Ya estoy en ella- fue mi respuesta. Salí de la habitación, sin esperar que él me siguiera.

-La puerta está abierta, puedes largarte cuando te dé la gana. Seguro que la comadreja te recibe con los brazos abiertos.- Había odio en sus palabras pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, en mi interior sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Él no quería que me fuese y yo no tenía a donde ir.

En ese momento volví a preguntarme qué había pasado con Ron. ¿Lo habíamos dejado y yo, despechada, me había ido con Malfoy? Sonaba muy irreal.

Ignoré sus palabras y seguí caminando por el pasillo, directa a las escaleras que ascendían. Allí encontré una habitación con unas puertas de madera maciza.

Cuando abrí la puerta la mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo. Era una biblioteca enorme. Con cientos de libros de todo tipo. Estaba maravillada, no cabía en mí de gozo. Cerré la puerta cuando entré y paseé mi vista por las estanterías. Al fin había algo positivo en esta... ¿aventura?

Tras unos largos minutos me decidí por unos cuantos libros y me senté en el cómodo sillón a la izquierda de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventana.

En la mesa había una foto mágica enmarcada; Malfoy y yo.

Se nos veía felices, y la fotografía era de Hogwarts. Malfoy se acercaba y me daba un beso en el cuello, en ese punto sensible. Yo con una sonrisa me volvía y le besaba en los labios.

Le di la vuelta al marco y me dispuse a leer.


End file.
